The Possessed Yami Pillow
by Nashida
Summary: What does a Yami pillow do when it's bored? Anything it wants!
1. It's Possessed?

Okay, this is a random idea I came up with when I had way, waaaaay too much sugar. It's supposed to be funny in a kind of creepy way. I mean, pillows can't be possessed, can they? Oh, and the girl has no name yet. Go ahead and leave me an idea for one in your review if you wish. I'll pick the best one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the company that makes these pillows, or Wal-Mart.

(' - ') (' - ')

She had finally done it. It took a lot of time to save up enough money, along with manga-fasting, but she did it. She managed to save up exactly $14 to buy what she had desired for so long.

Her prize? A little decorative Yami pillow in the home decor section at Wal-Mart.

But what was so intriguing about this pillow? Maybe because it was so little. Maybe it was because it had Yami Yugi on the front, and he was her favorite character. Maybe it was because the wrappers she collected of him off of the packs of cards weren't enough to satisfy her little fangirl shrine.

Whatever the matter, as soon as her mother pulled into a parking space in the lot, she dashed inside and headed straight for the home section.

(' - ')

He was watching her. Or it felt like he was. As soon as she entered the aisle, it felt like she was being watched by something. Or someone. But she couldn't pinpoint it.

She started skimming down the aisle. Dora...Care Bears...Spiderman...she couldn't see him.

Then she found Yu-Gi-Oh bedding, blankets, sheets...

At last.

There he was.

All by himself. The last one on the shelf of his kind. The Yami pillow she had been looking for.

And he was staring right at her.

(' - ')

_Take me home with you... _he seemed to beg in that language any plush thing would seem to speak to you. _Take me home, put me in your room. Keep me on your bed. Keep me with you. Please don't leave me here alone on the shelf. It gets dark around here when the store closes. No one is here to keep me safe. _

'Is that pillow telling me something?'

_Come close, my child. Come pick me off the shelf._

'It's talking to me. There's really a voice in my head telling me to go take him off the shelf.'

She started to move, obeying the 'voice'. The poor 13-year old didn't know what to think.

_That's it. Pick me. Pick me up._

'I wonder.' She edged towards the Care Bear pillow instead.

_No, baka, me. **Me. **Not that fuzzball. Over here._

'I was right. That pillow is talking to me. And he wants me. Why me, though?'

_Just get over here._

'Fine, fine. Just kidding.' She picked him up off the shelf, looking right at him. 'Better?'

_Much. Thank you. You're kind of gentle._

She flipped him upside down, looking for the price tag.

_Whoa!_

She couldn't find it. She took the tag at the bottom and looked it over to see if the price was printed on it somewhere. Then she heard a shrieking:

_What do you think you are doing!_

'Obviously I'm looking to see how much you are.'

_You're not going to find it down there._

'How do you know? You can't check.'

_...I just know..._

She tucked him under her arm, then searched for a price check. She couldn't find a sticker on him anywhere, or on the shelf he was on.

_sniffIt's Ban!_

'Would you shut up?' She continued walking. Unfortunately for the Yami pillow, she swung her arms as she walked.

_Whee! Whee! Whee-hee-hee!_

She tried not to laugh at his antics. He was pretty funny for a pillow. When she got to the price check station, she took his little tag by the top of the pillow and scanned it. $12.99. A lot cheaper than she thought.

'We're going to the checkout!'

Her mind was soon filled with the cheers of an extremely happy pillow.

(' - ')

When she paid and left the store, he was put into a blue plastic bag. At first he was a little irked by it. He was a bit afraid that he would suffocate. She had to gently remind him that pillows don't have lungs, so he didn't need to breathe.

She hopped into her mother's car, put him down by her feet and buckled herself in.

"Can I see him," Her mother asked. The girl reached down and pulled him out of the bag. "Aww...he's a darling..."

_Wish I could say the same for you... _He said wisecrackingly.

Shut.Up.'

She started to put him back into the bag, when he said in that same begging tone he used to get her to buy him: _Wait...can I stay in your lap, please? Please?_

'Oh...fine.' She put him back into her lap, then felt the strangest thing.

He had nestled himself deep into her arms, making himself comfortable. She hadn't done this. The pillow did it all on his own.

'You're so strange.'

_And you're so comfy. I guess that makes us even._

He snuggled a little further down. _You're warm too...I like this..._

She smiled to herself.

(' - ')

That afternoon had been relatively quiet. The girl had played video games with her brother, done her Internet business, and hung out with her brother, all while having the little pillow near her side the entire time. She even played cards while he was in her lap.

Only thing she didn't tolerate all that well was he was a little cheater. Whenever her brother made a play or did anything, he would tell her how to counterattack. It wasn't too big of an issue, but it still bothered her.

'Who knew the King of Games needed to cheat to get where he is right now?'

_Shut up._

'Little peeping tom...'

_Shut Up_.

'Cheater, cheater, pumpkin-eater...'

_Shut. Up._

She was quiet, the she started shouting, 'Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!'

_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! _He wiggled around as he yelled.

Her brother saw the movement, and looked at it strangely. "Sis, what are you doing to that pillow?"

"Um...nothing...!" She grabbed the Yami pillow and headed back to her room, with Yami still screaming his head off at her.

(' - ')

'You friggin' idiot. You almost got us caught.'

_Not my fault._

'Yes, your fault. You were cheating. And I caught you red-handed.'

_...I am wearing a duel glove. My hand already was red._

She was quiet. Then she started laughing. It was a stupid, witty wisecrack. 'You really are an idiot. A cute but stupid idiot.'

_Don't stupid and idiot mean the same thing?_

She laughed again, then gently rest her head on him. 'Poor thing...been through so much...'

She felt another sensation. It felt like a purr. The pillow was now purring at her. She could hear the purr in her mind.

She started petting him like he was a cat. 'Kitty kitty.'

_Meow_, he said playfully.

She smiled again. He was so full of surprises. She was going to love him.

She flipped him over for a split second.

_Hey...what was that for?_

'I'm changing into my nightgown. I can't have you see that.'

_Oh. Okay then_.

Moments later, she was done changing,and she flipped him back around. 'Okay, all done.' She yawned. 'And I'm going to bed.' She reached up and turned off the light.

_Eep! It's dark!_

'It's okay, it's okay...I'm right here.' She cuddled him close, letting him know she was right there. She felt him shaking, he felt so scared.

'It's fine. Are you cold?'

_Yeah. A little._

She pulled the blanket up to him, letting him share the heat her blankets provided.

'Goodnight.'

_Goodnight._

She lay her head gently on him a little, liking how cool he felt to her on that hot night.

_Guess what. I can't breathe again._

She quickly got off.

(' -')

How strange, huh? I'll continue if enough people ask me to. Although, personally, I wasn't planning on it, but I will if there is a demand. R&R and let me know.


	2. Coconuts

Thanks to all who reviewed this story's first chapter! And the girl's name is..Elle! (Seeing as how that was the only name mentioned...-shifty eyes-) But, yeah, due to an amazing demand, I shall continue.

And...honestly...this is the only story of mine that has had so many reviews the first time it was published. Thanks for making this a major milestone for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I did go out and buy myself the same pillow used in the story. So I own that. MM-nyeh.

(--)

Birds chirped. Sunshine.

...Half dead groaning came from Elle. She never was a morning person. She started to open her eyes slowly. What she saw next stopped her pulse.

A cyclops was staring at her, right in her face. And it had tri-colored hair, and one big, crimson eye.

_Hello, _it said cheerfully.

She got up. It was just the pillow. And now he was no longer a cyclops. He had fallen on her face in the middle of the night, resulting in the "cyclops" she had seen. Her eyes had focused on his two eyes and tried to make them one.

'Hello to you too...' she grumbled, still half dead.

_Sleep well?_

'Sorta...I had a weird dream though...you morphed.'

_I...what...?_

'You were the real thing. The real Yami. One minute you were the pillow, next, it was the real you.'

He didn't answer her.

She got out of her bed and tucked him under her arm again. She did not swing her arms this time around, to Yami's relief. She opened a door and started going down stairs.

_Where are we going?_

'To see my younger brother. He's playing Zelda. And he probably wants my help.'

_Oh. Okay. _

She sat in the recliner, put a blanket on over her body, and placed the pillow in her lap. Much like the car ride, he snuggled his way into her arms until he was comfortable.

'I wish you wouldn't do that...'

_Why?_

'It feels weird.'

_How so?_

'Can't really say. Just don't do it.'

He wiggled a little in that way again, just to tick her off.

'Stop.'

He wiggled again.

'Seriously, stop that.'

Seriously, he wiggled a third time.

"STOP," she suddenly screamed, forgetting to use the little mind link the two shared.

"Stop what," her brother asked, confused.

"...Nothing...," she said, calming herself down.

_Heh-heh..._

'SHUT. UP.'

_...Sorry... _He purred again. She gently petted him, forgiving him. His purrs became stronger as she stroked.

"May I hold him for a while, Elle," her brother asked.

"Um...sure..." 'Please behave...'

_Yes, ma'am._

She handed the pillow over to her brother's eagerly awaiting arms. He took him gently, carefully holding him. He tried petting Yami too, but to Yami, the petting didn't feel the same. It didn't have that same gentle touch.

"He's really soft," her brother commented. He started squishing Yami a little.

_Ugghhhh..._

"Squishy too,"he then giggled. He entertained himself by squishing the poor, defenseless pillow's face, making him look cross-eyed. He did it again, and make him look like a "butt-head". Another squish gave him a flat face.

All the while, Elle could hear the pillow try to call to her for help. She wished she could help, but she didn't know how.

"He's funny...I like him!"

_Eh, heh...he's funny...nyeh..., _the now disgruntled and misshapen pillow grumbled.

The young boy handed the deformed pillow back to Elle, who gently pressed him back into his original shape.

_Thank...you..._he muttered.

They continued playing Zelda until the boy looked up at the large clock on the wall. 11:00. His favorite show was on.

"Hee...Yami's gonna watch himself," the 9-year old giggled as he changed the channel to 9.

_I'm gonna watch myself? What does that mean?_

'You'll see...'

_Hey, it's me! I look pretty good on TV!_

'That's because you aren't a pillow...'

_Do I always stand like that? I'm lucky I don't fall over...my legs are so far apart..._

'Well...you do...'

_Hey! Close your legs, stupid!_

Elle tried not to giggle herself. This fellow was dissing himself.

_Oh, now what? What's that shiny green thing?_

'The Seal of Orichalcos.'

_Why am I playing it?_

'Because you thought it was the best way out.'

_STUPID! What do you think you're doing! Call it back! Call it back!_

'Would you cut it out? Some of use are actually trying to watch the show here...'

A low growl came from Yami. He was obviously not happy with the idea his TV self just came up with.

He was even more ticked off when he ended up losing the duel, and Yugi sacrificed himself to save Yami.

_You big, fat retard...now look at what you've done...you've lost Yugi! How could you?_

_How could you...?_

"Joseph, shut the TV off. We have to get ready to go soon."

The TV clicked off, and Yami was still yelling at it befiore he realized that it was off.

_Hey, I wasn't done yet!_

'You are now. We have to leave soon for the day, so let's go back upstairs.'

She carried him back upstairs to her room and dropped him back on her bed while she got clothes out and started getting dressed. But she forgot one little thing...

_Well...this is what I missed out on last night..._

'Huh?'

He then started singing:_ You've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddley dee-dee, there they are a-hanging in a row; One big one, one small one, both as big as your head!_

It took her a second to realize: She forgot to turn him around like she did last night. Now he had a front-row view of her front.

'You, big, ugly Miroku(1).'

She gave him a small slap, then turned him around.

_Drat. Fun's over._

'Too bad. No need for that behavior.'

_But they were..._

'I don't want to hear what they were.'

_...Lopsided._

'I THOUGHT I SAID.'

_Nyeh nyeh!_

She growled, but thankfully, she was done dressing. She turned him around again and looked him straight in the face. Crimson eyes looked back at green ones.

'Listen. I'm going to be gone for the day. I want you to behave yourself while I'm gone. If something ever happened to you, I on't know what I'd do. You're my sort of best friend.'

_What do you mean by "sort of" best friend?_

'I mean, well..you're not human...but you're my little buddy.' She petted him again.

_What would you do if I was human?_

'Then you would be my best friend. But I like you just as you are now.'

_Just curious...how long are you going to be gone?_

'5 hours.'

_That's such a long time...!_

'I know. But see if you can keep yourself occupied until I get home. Here, read this.' She dropped an issue of Shonen Jump onto her bed. And there he was again, right on the front page. Giving whoever happened to be looking at him a thumbs-up.

_Hey, it's me again!_

'Yeah, you're in there. It's a fun read. Okay, I have to leave now. Bye.'

He moved to the edge of the bed and nuzzled her hand farewell._ Have fun, okay?_

'I will.'

She left, leaving the door wide open. Yami watched from the corner of her bed as she left. He was going to miss her.

He turned around and looked around her room. A bookcase was in the corner, filled with manga and Shonen Jumps. On top of it was a CD player.

_Gee...where to start, _he wondered.

(-)

(1)Miroku- I had Elle call yami Miroku just for the fun of it. For those of you who have never heard of the name, Miroku is a perverted monk from the anime Inuyasha. He usually grabs women's rear ends, but...due to a lack of hands that can grab stuff, Yami is stuck doing his little song.

Any ideas for what else he cam do while Jenna's gone? Possible ideas include reading I"s (pronounced I-zu), talking with Elle's other stuffed animals, singing to himself...shoot 'em at me.

R&R! Thank you!


	3. Boredom Sets In

Let's see what that little pillow does now...and see what's done to him as well.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the pillow mentioned in this story.

(----- 

_Oohhh...oh, yeah..._

He turned the page with his left corner.

_BOOM! Haha! You deserved that one, stupid._

He was reading Shaman King, and was right in the middle of a fight between Ren and Yoh. And so far, he was enjoying himself.

_Wow, these are exciting! I should read this more often!_

He turned the page and started reading Yu-Gi-Oh. And that's where the trouble started.

As soon as he turned the page, he caught a glimpse of Miss Anzu Mazaki. And he was pretty impressed with her. To an extent.

_What's up with all the friendship crap, _he wondered.

After several panels, he got pretty tired of the whole thing. He shut the book and looked for something else to do.

_I'm tired of sitting on this stupid bed...without Elle to carry me around, I can't go anywhere. I'm gonna try to move!_

The pillow gave himself a small shove forward. He didn't move very far. Barely a wiggle, really. He tried a little harder. He leaned forward, but quickly fell backward.

_Meep,_ he cried out pitifully. Of course, if you found yourself on your back with no other way of moving, you'd probably say something similar, wouldn't you?

He decided to give it one last go. He gave it all his might.

He moved. No. He started to roll. He was rolling. He gracefully, proudly rolled...

...right off the bed and fell face first onto the floor with a light SMACK.

_Hoo yeah. That worked._

He decided to try rolling again. He worked up the energy, then rolled right out the bedroom door and down the hall. Poor him; if he wasn't rolling so fast, maybe he could enjoy the scenery. Not like there was much to look at; it was just the hallway. He bumped into a door.

_No door can hold me back!_

He jumped up---yes, he jumped!----and hit the handle. The door opened wide enough for him to get through. He started to roll again. He found himself in another hallway.

_Endless hallways around here..._

He had a choice of three doors here: one to his immediate right, and two directly across from each other just a little further down.

_Which one, hmm..._

He opened the door on the right and peeked inside. It was Elle's parents' room. And it looked like there wasn't anything fun in there.

_Ho humm...moving on..._

One door was open a little further down the hall. Nothing special: just the bathroom.

_Now what would I do in there, _he wondered.

He went to the door directly across from the bathroom. He jumped and hit the handle, opening it like he did with the other doors. He was ready to explore!

Then he realized something: it was dark. How was he going to get the lights? He looked up at the wall and saw a dial.

_If I can just hit that..., he thought._

He jumped again and tried to hit the switch. He missed, and a little thing called gravity took over.

_Oh, no!_

Oh yes.

BUMPITY BUMPITY BUMPITY BUMP.

He knew he was on his back. Where he was, he wasn't sure. He couldn't see a thing. Darkness surrounded him. And it scared him. If he had a heart, it would have been thumping.

_I want my Elle, _he whimpered.

He thought he heard a voice coming from upstairs. He stayed quiet, hoping to hear it again. He did. but it wasn't a very familiar voice. It wasn't Elle.

"Hmm, the basement door's open again. Elle must have left it that way."

The lights suddenly turned on. Yami would have shouted for joy, but couldn't. It wasn't Elle. He wouldn't talk to anyone but Elle.

He suddenly felt himself being picked up. "Hey...what are doing down here, little guy?" It was Elle's brother Joe.

_Not...getting scared, _the pillow answered.

"Well, Elle's not home, so I get to have some fun with you. How's that?"

_Sounds fine, _Yami thought.

(------- 

_MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Uncle! Uncle! I give up! Get your 140 pounds off of me, _the poor pillow screamed. He was losing in a no holds match with Joe that he was unwillingly dragged in to. And he wanted it to stop already.

_Please! Please! I beg you! Stop!_

Joseph got off, allowing the now flat pillow to get some much needed oxygen into his also flat lungs. Which he also didn't have. But Joseph didn't just get off. He was backing up. He was backing up pretty far.

_Please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do..._

"CHARGE!"

_He is..._

Joe Jumped. Joe landed.

R-R-R-R-R-RIP.

One of Yami's seams ripped open as Fatboy-Not-Slim landed. Stuffing peeped out.

"Uh-oh...," both human and pillow said simultaneously.

(------ 

Oh boy, now what will happen when Elle gets home? R&R to find out!


End file.
